


But I Know We'll Meet Again

by haventacluewhatimdoing



Series: We'll Meet Again [2]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Asexual Captain, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, The Captain is Gay (Ghosts TV 2019), not literally tho, that is a hill i will die on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haventacluewhatimdoing/pseuds/haventacluewhatimdoing
Summary: Our favourite gay soldiers share a bed.
Relationships: The Captain/Lieutenant Havers (Ghosts TV 2019)
Series: We'll Meet Again [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975783
Comments: 10
Kudos: 79





	But I Know We'll Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a sequel!
> 
> I just... I love these two so much.
> 
> It was extremely late when I wrote this.
> 
> As always, written on my phone so apologies for any errors.
> 
> On an unrelated note, I love the hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy books, which is what Havers references (yes I know they weren't written yet).
> 
> Title from Vera Lynn's We'll Meet Again, bless her soul.
> 
> Please enjoy the fluff!

The Captain was thinking. Thinking what life would be like if the world was different. If there was no war. If society thought differently. If he was free to be who he was.  
"I can practically hear you thinking, Teddy." Havers mumbled, his voice laced with sleep. The Captain rolled over to face him.  
"I'm sorry," he whispered back.  
"What were you thinking about?"  
"Life. The universe. Everything."  
"Mmm. Sounds like the title of a book, sir."

Havers buried himself further into the sheets, eyes still closed. The Captain couldn't help staring at him. There was a gap in the curtains, letting the moonlight shine through. It highlighted Havers' cheekbones, his long eyelashes dark against his pale skin, his hair dishevelled since he had been sleeping. He looked beautiful.

"Like what you see, sir?" Havers smirked, while keeping his eyes closed. The Captain blushed and lay on his back. His lieutenant inched towards him, laying his head on the Captain's chest.  
"You're truly a wonder, Havers." The words passed his lips before the Captain could stop them. He froze. He'd blown it. He'd said too much. He'd...

His thoughts trailed off as Havers leant up and gently pressed a kiss go his lips. Opening his eyes, he smiled softly at the Captain.  
"Thank you sir. You're not so bad yourself." He replied cheekily. The Captain gently slapped him on the arm. His other hand touched Havers' cheek, feather-like, barely there. Havers leaned into it, rotating his head and pressing a soft kiss to the Captain's palm.

Something broke inside the Captain, and he brought Havers' lips to his. He kissed with more force than before, pouring all his feelings into it. Havers responded in kind, tangling his fingers in the Captain's hair, teasing it out of it's pristine state.

When Havers' tongue pressed against the Captain's lips, he gave a small gasp. This gave Havers all the entry he needed. He climbed into the Captain's lap, gently pushing him down onto the bed, licking his way into his mouth. The Captain let his lieutenant lead, quite happy for him to take charge.

They parted for air, but Havers worked his way down the Captain's neck, nipping sharply and then kissing softly over and over again. The Captain gasped sharply as Havers pressed a kiss to his pulse point.  
"God, William," he whined, grasping the back of his head and bringing his lips back to his own.

The Captain don't know how long they kissed for, but when Havers moved to his belt he pulled away.  
"I'm sorry Sir, that was too far, I..." The Captain cut him off with a soft kiss to his lips.  
"It's quite alright, Havers. I just... don't have those desires, if you see what I mean." Havers smiled softly at him, before pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.  
"Come now Sir, we need a good night's sleep." He guided them gently back onto the bed, before wrapping his legs and arms around the older man. He pressed a final kiss to the Captain's nape before falling asleep.

The Captain was thinking. How could this ever be wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Asexual Captain is a hill I am willing to die on. (Not literally, I felt like I should add that. I'm tired, okay?)


End file.
